


TG Secret Santa!

by zombeezle



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombeezle/pseuds/zombeezle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For tumblr user shuu-kaneki</p>
            </blockquote>





	TG Secret Santa!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ray_pickingroses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_pickingroses/gifts).



> Some cheesy Shuuneki for yoou! Hope you enjoy!

  
  
Kaneki made a scarf for Tsukiyama (with the help of Hinami!)  
The overpriced sweater that Tsukiyama bought him is an afterthought, Kaneki wants Tsukiyama for Christmas.


End file.
